


this dancing was killing me softly

by Crosstap



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosstap/pseuds/Crosstap
Summary: "Nia lifts up a shaking hand and places it onto your face, ignoring the blood and grime that covers it. You push into her touch, craving it, needing it. But its not enough. Your heart knows its not enough.Then she closes her eyes as the shadows begin to win their battle once again.And you plunge the sword down, into her.And into your heart."
Relationships: Nia Ellarious/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	this dancing was killing me softly

You don't really know how to breathe when Nia tells you what to do. The sky falls, the stars drop and darkness, the darkness that you are fighting seems to cover your heart like an eclipse. The outside world disappears in the wake of your emotions and there nothing, nothing but you and the girl you love in your arms.

She weakly smiles up at you, her eyes bright and beautiful past the red puffy stain of tears that can't seem to stop falling. She's speaking but you can't hear it. All you can think of is the whirlwind of sorrow and pain in your mind as you imagine. 

Imagine a world without Nia. 

You imagined a future with her where you traveled together, finding new experiences to learn and to grow. Helping those in need that you stumbled upon in your travels. Meeting various travelers that could become life long friends. 

Nia would always be the first one to make everyone love her. She would win them over with her kind heart that filled to the brim with humility and genuine love. 

You would love the way the summer wind blows through her auburn hair and how the sun kisses her smooth copper skin

Her smile would shine blindingly bright to everyone that saw her, but to you, it would cast out any fear or darkness that could have lingered in your mind. 

You would grow old together, never growing tired of your days of companionship. Maybe get a dog. She always seemed like she would love a furry companion.

Or maybe, even a child.

You can see it, them playing in the bountiful flower fields, holding hands and running together like they don't have a worry in the world; and everything will be alright. 

No evil demons or shadow courts to banish. No danger to their friends or your brother. Just them and the world.

And everyday you will look into her eyes and say "I love you" like the words were a painting that took a life's work to complete. She would blush like usual, never used to your boldness in showing your love for her, but never look away- the permanent smile on her face would just grow wider and warm your heart like a fan to a simmering flame. 

But, those visions and hopes and dreams. They shatter.

And all you are left with are the broken pieces laying around you with flashing images showing wishes that can never be granted - because you are here, and in this moment you kneel on the ground holding your dying lover in your shaking arms. 

She looks at you and smiles and you wish she showed even an ounce of regret or sadness that would make you reject her request and fight tooth and nail to find another way. 

But there is nothing, and there is no other way; and deep down you know that. You just wish that fate wasn't so cruel. 

The numbness of your arm barely registers the fact that you picked up the blade and lifted it into the air. The energy crackles with an intensity that screams with pure magic, but it is nothing compared to her gaze that feels like a burning fire. 

Nia lifts up a shaking hand and places it onto your face, ignoring the blood and grime that covers it. You push into her touch, craving it, needing it. But its not enough. Your heart knows its not enough. 

Her hand trails down your neck and down to your chest, pausing over your heart. You wonder if she can feel it pounding. Breaking.

Then she closes her eyes as the shadows begin to win their battle once again.

And you plunge the sword down, into her.

And into your heart. 

Glowing white veins spread and burn with a blinding light. She screams, but you don't let go. You don't dare let go. 

Waves of darkness pulse around you and swirl in agony, but it can't stand the power of the blade forcing it from her body, and slowly but surely, it recedes and dissipates into the air like a gust snuffing out a lingering flame. In the end, all that's left is the silence painfully hung in the air and a limp body cradled in your arms. 

You cry. You sob and let your tears fall from your dirty cheeks and drip onto her face. You wonder why the fates were so heartless when they weaved your lives together. To complete the sun and the moon, only to tear them apart. They say hardship makes you stronger, but you don't feel stronger; you feel cracked and shattered. 

You don't know what to do. You barely register that your battered friends have gathered around you, grief showing on their faces. It comforts you in some odd way that you aren't alone. A warm steady hand settles on your shoulder, grounding you. Its a stark contrast to the disappearing warmth of the lover in your arms. 

Before you can wallow deeper into your sorrow, something shines past your eyelids. You open them to see the shards of the sword clatter to the ground and the blade burst into a shower of glowing light. It falls slowly upon Nia's body, covering her in a powder of white. You watch as her wound miraculously begins to radiate with a glimmering intensity. 

You try not to let the hope grow in your chest, but you can't help it. It blossoms uncontrollably and you let out a small whimper that is almost like a plea. 

Theres a few moments after the glow settles and fades that nothing happens. Your heart pauses, and so does time as you hold your breath waiting for a miracle.  
Anything to sooth this ache that you know would leave an irreplaceable scar. 

One second. Two seconds. It feels like a lifetime. And then-

A beat. 

Like taking her first breath after drowning under water, Nia sucks in air and her eyes shoot open, dazed and confused. Her hand reaches up and grabs your shoulder roughly for support, for grounding, and she looks around frantically trying to gather her wits. Slowly but surely she recovers her breath and her eyes land on yours. 

You can't help the smile that stretches across your face and and relief that floods through your body. 

She's okay.

She somehow begins laughing, a sound that you cherish even more now, but quickly it turns into sobs and you pull her close, wrapping one arm tightly around her torso and one tangled in her messy hair. You can feel her hands wrap around you and hold on for dear life as her body shakes and cries, her mind registering that she had just died. 

Around you everyone comes close to either join the hug or place a hand on you two, joining in with laughter or tears - or both. The emotions that were in the air were so strong it felt like energy buzzing through your body. 

You pull apart for a moment and look into her eyes. Her hair is a mess, tangled and covered with dirt. Her eyes are bloodshot and her face is covered with soot. Her chin is covered with a bit of blood trailing from her lips, but - she has never looked so beautiful and alive. 

"Please don't cry." Her voice is strained and cracked, but you hear it plain as day and laughter bubbles through your chest. Like you hadn't both been crying this whole time, you find it silly that Nia says that, but find it very much part of her character to say so.

"I thought," you lick your lips and clear your throat, not realizing how hoarse it was."I thought you died." You can't help the way your voice cracks a little, but you have to defend your reasoning for crying after all. 

Seemingly accepting your defense she grins and pulls you to her, kissing you harder than you anticipated, but a kiss that you glady reciprocated. You pull apart and smile at each other, forgetting that the world was still there. 

From beside you, Mal speaks, "Not to Jinx us, but did we just win?"

His words seem like a pin that bursts the bubble of emotions that you are wrapped in and you find yourself registering more of reality. You tear your eyes from Nia to look around at the faces that have seen better days all circled around you. Hope fills your heart and the pieces begin to pull back together and everyone laughs and cries, holding onto each other for support.

You look back down at Nia and she looks at you. She grips your hand tighter and you know that fate has tied you together, but realized that it was wrong to pull you apart. 

Theres a love in her eyes that shines like the stars and you accept that no matter what happens, you will always stay by her side. Through life and through death. Always.


End file.
